


Gingerbread House

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [18]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott decides to make their gingerbread house from scratch but it doesn't work out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread House

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to try to make it homemade," Eric says to Elliott, leaning on his elbows over the table as he watches him attempt to put together two pieces of the gingerbread house. Elliott had insisted on making it from scratch instead of buying a store-bought kit this year, but it's turning out to be a lot harder than he had thought. He had watched several YouTube videos on how to do it, and even used a ruler like that one lady had suggested, but the pieces just weren't sized right. How are you supposed to account for the amount that they spread when cooking? Elliott's not so sure but he's beginning to think that those people on YouTube used some sort of magic to create theirs because his is looking quite bleak at the moment. He squeezes out some more icing on the door, shoving it against one of the walls and grabbing another piece.

"It's going to work," he replies, not believing a word of what he's saying. "I just - need - more - icing."

"You've already got more than enough on that piece. The whole door is icing now, Elliott! Look, you're messing it up! Give me that!" Eric exclaims, attempting to tug away the icing bag from Elliott, Elliott grabbing it back, icing oozing out from the package and over both of their hands. 

"Stop!" Elliott shouts, pulling so harshly on the bag that it shoots out and some gets on Eric's shirt. "Now, let me work in piece or I'll put some icing where you really don't want it," he snaps, focusing completely on the task at hand.

"Oh, really?" Eric says, scooting closer towards him. "And where would that happen to be?"

Elliott considers it for a moment, he realizes that Eric is trying to hint that he wants it in a sexual place, but he's quite frustrated right now, so he does exactly as his mind tells him to do at first-

Splat!

Elliott has just squeezed half of the bag into Eric's face, and he's laughing so loudly that he's quite sure that their neighbors can hear him.

"Right there!" he exclaims, squeezing a bit more out to get the full effect of his teasing. Eric looks furious (he doesn't much like being dirty) as he wipes the white goo off himself. "Ah, yes, that got you to shut up," he says as he returns, once again, to his hopeless attempt at a gingerbread house. 

"You totally owe me a blow job for that," Eric snaps, yanking the frosting bag out of Elliott's hands and setting it as far away as he can from him on the table. 

"No way! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I can see that you're busy trying to make something that isn't going to work and you're wasting your precious time! Look at it! It's just plain ugly!"

"You're plain ugly!" Elliott fires back, leaning over the table and reaching his arms out as far as he can. "Now hand me - that - bag!"

"No!" Eric snaps, now throwing it on the floor. "There, take it."

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm covered in that filth now and I have to go take a shower! That's what's wrong with me!"

Elliott walks around the table and picks up the bag, sitting back down in front of the heap of gingerbread pieces and half set icing. He sighs, dejectedly putting down the bag and looking at Eric.

"Alright, come on," Elliott says finally, standing up from the table and grabbing Eric's hand.

"What - where-?"

"I'm giving you a blow job, that's what you wanted, right? I mean, it's not like I can make that work anyways," he says sadly.

"Aw, Elliott, I was just joking about it, come on now, you're making me feel bad…" Eric says, pulling on Elliott's hand now and dragging him back to the table. "Come on, I bet we can fix it…"

"It's hopeless! You said it yourself!"

"Well, maybe not too hopeless… Come on, help me out - hand me some candies."

"What are you doing?" he asks as he hands him several red and green M&Ms.

"Who said it had to be a house?" he asks, sticking on the candies on different sides of the halfway built structure. "It's a destroyed gingerbread house. Like, after the zombie apocalypse. They took over and totally fucked it up but they didn't want the candy so it's still there."

"I - wow, that's actually a good idea," he says as he watches Eric place more candies, a couple of peppermint swirls on the edge, squeezing out some more icing out top. 

"There. Destroyed Zombie Apocalypse Gingerbread House."

"I like it," Elliott smiles, looking at it proudly. It looks like a heaping mess of cookie and candies, but to Elliott and Eric it was the house they built together, so it means a bit more.

"Can I still get that blow job?" Eric asks hopefully as they’re both standing at the kitchen sink washing their hands.

"Obviously," Elliott replies, getting down on his knees…


End file.
